dreams of flying alone
by flame mangaka
Summary: post Fang, Max has fallen into a coma and fang has rushed back to be by her side, will she wake up? and who will she be dreaming of? Fang or Dylan? FANGxMAX and DYLANxMAX
1. can you hear me?

This is my first, so be kind. This is post fang so if you haven't read it yet, don't read this or it wont make much sense… please review!

* * *

FPOV

I sat there, watching her face, waiting for a twitch of a muscle or a sound to tell me she was in there. But all I heard was her shallow breath. And all I felt was her light pulse in her hand where I held it tightly.

"Max…" I whispered into the sheet. I lay my forehead on the hospital bead and allowed the tears to fall down my cheeks. She was never going to wake up. And it was entirely my fault. I should never have left her side, not for a moment, let alone for a year.

Max had never recovered from the heart break, but she put on a strong front for the kids. She never cried a tear, for a whole year. She had this emptiness eating away at her. The guilt whenever she shared laughter with the flock. Whenever she saw the ring I gave her. She had been dying. And now she was as good as dead.

One day, max had snapped. She went out without a word, and never came back that evening. The flock went out and found her collapsed in the middle of the desert, unconscious. She had several fractures and cuts. She had been flying when she just couldn't take it anymore. She had broken down crying and then fainted from the exertion.

They took her to the hospital with a concussion and minor fractures. They did all they could, and she was taken off life support because she didn't need it anymore. But she was, and still is, in a deep coma, like she's sleeping. And no one can get through to her. That was when I came back to see them. I missed them and had to talk t her one more time. Just once. And I'll never have the chance now.

When I came to the house, Jeb told me where max and the rest were, so I flew as fast as my dark wings would carry me there and when I came through that doorway. I was horrified. She was all wires and tubes and pale skin. Her hair was cut short and she was covered in small plasters and bandages. I nearly collapsed on the spot.

The flock berated me with questions and accusations and hugs and tears, and then left me to see her. Max, my Max, just lying there like a corpse. I sat down and held her hand, it was cold. Like she was really dead, and I remembered how she must have felt when I died. She had saved me, and I had killed her. I cried silently and still haven't left her side for a week.

I wondered what she was thinking, if she was thinking, was she dreaming, was it about me, about how I betrayed her, doomed her? Did she know I was here? Did she know I was sorry? God I wished I could talk to her right now.

…


	2. falling

Tada! Number 2 in another 15 minutes. I'm on a roll! Please review this one too.

* * *

MPOV

_I was falling. Straight down._

"Oh god! Max! Guys I found her! Over here!" I heard nudge say. "She's got a concussion, she's unconscious. She must have fallen pretty far." I heard my mom's voice.

_I was still falling, slower this time._

"My daughter needs help! Don't mind the wings, we'll discuss it later. Just help her!" my mom was screeching at a doctor, I could tell. Was I that messed up? I felt no pain. Just numbness.

_I was falling again, so slowly I almost couldn't feel it, like I was sinking. _

"We did all we could, she's breathing fine, but she won't wake up. She may never wake up, I'm sorry." I heard the doctor's voice. And I heard my mother's and the flock's sobs. And I felt like screaming, calling out to them. But my throat would not comply.

_Silence _

"_Max…"_

_I stopped falling. _

I heard a voice gently whisper in the darkness. "Fang? Is that you? Where am I?" I asked the darkness before me, my voice finally working. _He came back for me, he does care._ Thank god, I wished I could move my arms so I could hug him and hold him and never let him go. He was there with me, holding my hand. Just like before.

_And then, I was falling again, faster than ever. _

There was no answer, only pain as I realised he couldn't hear me. He probably though I was dead. He probably felt guilty about leaving me; he was probably heartbroken that he could never speak to me again. And I couldn't talk to him ever again.

_I fell faster._

I could never tell him that I love him ever again; I could never hold him ever again. Then there was the flock. I could never give angel a hug goodnight again; I could never hold nudge when she was scared again, I could never ruffle Gazzy's hair again, I could never laugh with Iggy again and then there was Dylan…

_Everything stopped _

For a moment and the darkness was gone and I was standing with Dylan, watching the sunset. As he turned and all I could see were his beautiful blue-green eyes. I got lost in the swirl of colours as I let them wash over my like the warm waters they resembled, I could almost imagine I could feel the sea breeze in my hair and the sand between my toes. It was amazing.

"Dylan…" I whispered. I would never get to see those eyes again. The voice had said he was my other half, designed for me. I had spent a year getting to know him, and it only furthered this theory. He was everything and more. he was talkative and funny, he could sing and the flock got on really well with him. He had mastered flying and his grace rivalled Fang's.

_The darkness descended once more, and then changed. _

I was staring down into his dark eyes as he opened them, "ssup?" he drawled slowly. I thought I had lost him. I just stayed there in that moment forever. I had him back. He was mine and no-one (not even death) could take him away. His eyes were so beautiful, they were pools of a brown so dark they were nearly black, with amazing flicks of gold that shone in the light. They were usually so cold. But for me, they were like widows to his heart. Warm and full of feeling behind that wall of apathy.

And then my heart twisted when I realised…. I love them both…


End file.
